After You
by Auntie Shred
Summary: A series of vignettes, all with the same opening line: "They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter."
1. ODOR

**Summary**: A series of vignettes, all with the same opening line: "They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter."

**Disclaimer**: The Law & Order characters are owned by Dick Wolf. No infringement of rights is intended. This story is written for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter.

"If it smells this strong out here," Eames said, trying not to breathe too deeply, "how will I survive in there?"

Goren pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his eyes; they'd begun watering as soon as the door was opened. He offered it to Eames, but she'd already pulled up her scarf to cover her nose and mouth.

"Come on, Eames," he said. "It's not like we haven't smelled worse."

"Yeah, but I know it's going to cling to my clothes – I'll smell like garlic all day long."

* * *

.


	2. SPEECHLESS

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter. Finally Deakins said, "Get in here, you two. Sit."

Goren waited till Eames was seated to take a chair.

"So Friday's my last day," Deakins said. His voice was brusque; his eyes were bright and wet. "They're having a wake for me at Jack Pelley's Restaurant in Chelsea."

Goren swallowed hard. Eames stared at the floor.

"That's a joke! Hey," Deakins said, "I'll be okay. I even have a job offer. It's just..."

They finally looked up at him. One tear had escaped. "I'll miss working with you guys."

* * *

.


	3. FACE IT

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter.

"I'm okay," Eames said, though her voice quavered.

"You don't have to do this now," Bobby said. He stood as close as he could, wishing he could put his arm around her.

"Now or later, I have to face it." She pushed open the basement door and stepped inside.

They were silent while they examined the area. Eames grew stronger as they went. She only blanched a moment when she pushed back the curtain and saw the steel hook lying on the floor.

Finally Bobby had to touch her. He rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked away from the hook to meet his eyes.

"It seems smaller now."

* * *

.


	4. SEPARATE ROOMS

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter. It seemed pitch black inside compared to the colorful evening sky.

"Can I stay awhile?" Alex asked. "My room doesn't have a balcony."

"Sure. Let's watch the sunset." Bobby closed the laptop and shoved the papers into his binder. He pushed the little table aside and they sat.

"I wish I had a deck at home - although," she said, scooting closer, "I don't think the view is as nice as this."

He hesitantly stretched his arm across the back of her chair. "And it's cold in New York."

"Yeah, no complaints about interviewing a prisoner in San Diego in December."

* * *

.


	5. PREPARATION

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter.

"So," Eames said. "We're angry at each other?"

Goren nodded. "You think I'm inflating evidence; I think you're letting him off easy."

"...because he's rich. A jealousy thing."

He paused. "You think the trick's obvious?"

"Not to this guy." She grinned. "He thinks he's God's gift to women."

Goren lowered his voice. "You don't have to, um–"

Eames touched his arm. "It's okay. As long as he admits he knew about the payments to Mendosa."

He nodded again, frowned and thrust the interrogation room door open so hard it banged against the wall.

* * *

.


	6. AWKWARD

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter.

"You want me to drive?" Goren asked.

"If you don't mind," Eames replied, handing over the keys. "I just... Today..."

He held the passenger door for her. On the driver's side he had to slide the seat back before he could fit in. "How's Theresa?"

"Probably just barely holding it together – about like I was when..."

"She'll appreciate your support." He started the engine. "I did – I do."

She couldn't look at him. "Thanks for coming back from leave, Bobby," she said quietly. "I know it's been hard. I'm glad you're here."

"Nowhere else to be."

* * *

.


	7. FIRST SHE STARED, THEN SHE SMILED

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter.

"Goren, are you going to tell me what's wrong, or just stammer at me all day?" Eames entered the empty interview room and leaned against the table. She crossed her arms.

He remained in the doorway, flexing his fingers. "I was wondering... I can get these tickets..."

When she realized where the conversation was going, she pulled him inside and shut the door. "What kind of tickets? Broadway? The Yankees?"

"No..." Her eagerness helped him get the words out. "Do you want to, um, go on a cruise with me?"

* * *

.


	8. LOSE:LOSE

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter. The apartment's door was ajar.

"Listen," Goren whispered.

Eames nodded as she caught the quiet sound, too. "Trisha Gunther? It's the police." There was no response.

Guns drawn, they crept forward cautiously. The noise was coming from the bedroom.

A baby looked up from a crib where she sat amidst stuffed animals. She pulled herself up by the railing, calling, "Mama?"

Goren lifted the child into his arms and kissed her head. Eames peeked into the bathroom. Their suspect lay in the tub, both arms slashed.

She quickly called for an ambulance, but shook her head sadly at her partner. They were too late.

* * *

.


	9. PREEMPTED

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter.

"Her lawyer's not going to let her talk," Eames said, shaking her head.

"She wants to," Goren said. "If she thinks her son will be arrested for the murder, she'll tell the truth."

"You're going to let it slip he's a suspect, right?"

He held up his leather binder, bulging with papers. "The photos will fall out accidentally."

She grinned. "I love Clumsy Bobby."

He reached for the interrogation room door, but it opened from inside. The lawyer looked dyspeptic. "Against my advice," he said, "my client is ready to confess."

* * *

.


	10. SMOOTH

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter. Bright light and sound came from under a door at the far side of the room.

Alex asked, "What is that? Samba?"

Bobby was moving toward the music. "Merengue. Want to try?" He turned to her, arms in the dance position.

"Cut it out!" However, when he clasped her hand she didn't resist.

He slowly led her through the basic steps a few times. She laughed when he sped up to match the music.

Someone opened the door from inside, and they simply danced into the party. Bobby skillfully bumped into another couple. Without a hitch, they had the woman in handcuffs and on her way out the door.

"You're under arrest for murder."

* * *

.


	11. LOGICAL

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter, though for different reasons.

"Why not?" Alex asked, frowning. "Even for a few minutes?"

"Eames," Bobby said on a sigh, "we have to be in court early tomorrow, and..."

Silence extended uncomfortably as he fidgeted and Alex gazed at him expectantly.

"Bobby, you didn't forget we're going on a cruise in a month?"

"Five weeks."

She caught his hand and held it against her side. "Did you book us separate rooms?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"No." His fingers curled around her waist.

Her eyebrows arched. "If you won't come inside, I'd at least like a good-night kiss."

Alex's logic was unarguable... They lingered a long time on her doorstep.

* * *

.


	12. LESSON LEARNED?

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter. Goren was leaning close, whispering. "...Maybe we could...?"

"No!" Eames looked around the courthouse hallway. "Someone will see us."

Goren shrugged. "They'll think we're going over testimony." He held up his leather binder.

"That's exactly what we need to do! This recess is just one hour."

"But last night you-"

Her piercing eyes silenced the rest of his sentence. She followed him inside the small visitor room, where they spread their notes on the table and sat side by side.

"I don't believe you."

She didn't sound angry, so he pressed her hand between his. "Maybe tonight?" he asked.

"Okay, yeah." She took a deep breath, returning the squeeze. "Yes. But now... work."

* * *

.


	13. WASH YOUR HANDS

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter.

"You don't like this guy," Goren said.

"His picture is next to the word 'slime' in the dictionary."

"Eames, we need him to tell us who was in that warehouse with him."

She poked his arm forcefully. "I'm not playing nice with him – you do it."

Goren paced in the hallway outside the observation room, scratching his head. "Okay, okay – how about if you storm out after a few minutes?"

"And you lean closer and shrug and say, 'Women.' See if he responds to that."

"Eames?" He gazed at her seriously. "If he gets too friendly, come back."

* * *

.


	14. IN SYNC

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter.

"This feels weird," Eames said.

Goren had been about to knock on the office door, but he dropped his arm. "Weird how?"

"Does it seem normal that this guy doesn't mind that his CEO's dead and the company's taking a four million dollar hit?"

He rubbed his neck slowly. "Maybe he has a private fund?"

"His own golden parachute." She leaned close and whispered, "What if he thought someone else had tapped into that private fund?"

He grinned. "Can I tell him?"

"Okay, but it's my turn next time."

* * *

.


	15. REENTRY

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter.

"Why am I nervous?" Alex said. "I've been here a hundred times."

Bobby looked at her intently. "If you don't want to-"

"You know that's not what I mean." She grabbed the keys from his hand and unlocked his apartment. She made him enter first, waiting until he turned on the light.

"See?" he said, arms outstretched. "It's safe - no cobwebs, no spiders."

"But my place was covered in dust! How can it be this clean after ten days on our cruise?"

He reached for her hands and drew her into his embrace. "Two words: cleaning lady."

* * *

.


	16. CLOSE CALL

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter.

"Hey," the man said, "you can come in. No trick."

Goren felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. A glance at Eames told him she was on full alert, too.

"Lorenzo!" Goren shouted into the apartment over the man's head. "Your brother turned himself in! He told us you didn't know about the break-in. He wants to clear you!"

There was a long, nerve-wracking pause as they waited for some response. Finally a door on the far side of the apartment opened. "Don't hurt my son!" Lorenzo appeared, holding a nine-millimeter by the barrel. A toddler peeked out of the doorway behind him.

* * *

.


	17. POINT OF NO RETURN

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter. Goren reached for Eames' elbow and drew her back from the doorway. "You shouldn't be seen here with me," he said.

She frowned. "We talked about this. If anything happens when you're inside Tates, I have to be able to-"

"No, I mean..." He stepped further away. "These guys will think the ID's for a legit undercover. I don't want you involved in this."

"Too late for that."

"No, Eames-"

"I mean it, Bobby." She clutched his arm. "I'll leave now, but don't imagine you're in this alone." She tightened her grip until he winced. "Look at me, Goren!"

He reluctantly obeyed. "Alex, you... I..."

"Go. I'll come by tonight."

* * *

.


	18. REPAIR IN PROGRESS

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter. Eames brushed Goren's arm, and was surprised when he flinched. She realized how hostile she'd been all through this case – no wonder he was on edge. This had to stop.

"Before we broach this plan to the Captain..."

He immediately retreated, nervously rubbing his knuckles. "You think we should check Kathy Jarrow's GPS?"

"No, we've got her with the tox report on the judge. I, um..." She perched on his desk.

He sank into his chair, looking panicked.

"We're okay, Bobby." She leaned closer. "I know why you couldn't tell me about being undercover. I'm not mad anymore. I... was scared."

His whole body relaxed. "Me, too. Eames-"

She stood. "Now we can tell Ross."

* * *

.


	19. TOO MUCH OF A GOOD THING

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter. They'd both observed the same thing.

Goren abruptly turned back to the receptionist. "I noticed... is that a thread on your pocket?"

"Oh, sorry!" she said. "It's dental floss. The only time I can floss is on my way to work, and sometimes I forget it's there."

Eames said, "I heard flossing's important."

"Yes, plaque bacteria can cause heart disease." The receptionist plucked off the string, but before she could drop it in the trash, Goren gingerly caught its end. Eames was already opening a small evidence bag.

"You see," Goren said, "we found dental floss on the body - guess you forgot it was there."

After the woman was led away in handcuffs Eames shuddered. "She flosses on the subway? Those poor commuters."

* * *

.


	20. JOB STRESS

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter.

"The Chief's got Ross backed into the corner," Eames said, peeking through the small window into the observation room. They heard him right through the door.

Goren sighed.

"Come on," she said, "let's put him out of his misery."

Both men turned as the door opened. The detectives stood with their backs to the two-way mirror.

"So..." Goren began, "you heard his confession." He gestured to the man, attorney and ADA seated in the room behind him.

"To larceny!" the Chief barked. "He didn't confess to murder!"

"No, see," Eames said, "Lasky's alive. We just learned they arrested him with the jewels in Philadelphia."

* * *

.


	21. SUPPORT SYSTEM

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter. They'd had time on the long flight to Phoenix to discuss what they might find, but it was still daunting.

"Gwen probably doesn't know anything," Eames said. "Nicole would try to preserve the facade of goodness."

Goren huffed. "That doesn't stop her from causing me as much pain as possible."

"Bobby, this obsession is her weakness – we can use it against her. She's not infallible."

He scuffed his shoe on the welcome mat. "I just hate it that she knows me so well."

"I know you better." When he looked up in surprise, she added, "And I know you'll come through this."

* * *

.


	22. OFF DUTY

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter. It was Alex who finally rang the doorbell.

"We're early," Bobby said.

"I know," she replied, "but Emily Post says five minutes early is okay."

"So... is this social or business?"

She elbowed him. "Don't sweat it. Just eat his burgers and drink his beer and don't discuss MCS or the security business unless he does."

"Aren't you nervous?" he asked.

"Yeah, about my macaroni - I can't remember if I added salt."

Bobby laughed just as the door swung open. Angie Deakins kissed them both and pulled them through to the patio.

* * *

.


	23. TRIGGER

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter. Goren looked at her. "That painting in the lobby..."

"I saw," Eames said with a smile. "It's so much like - what island was it? I remember it was our last port of call."

"Grand Cayman - you bought a purse."

"And I found you that nice shirt. You should wear it more often."

He shrugged. "Don't want to wear it out. It's, you know, special."

She turned to face him fully. "It seems so long ago," she said softly.

"A lot's happened."

"Yeah." She straightened her jacket. "So... let's talk to this poor, abandoned millionaire wife."

He knocked on the door, and as they waited he asked, "Dinner tomorrow?"

"Wear that shirt."

* * *

.


	24. TRUST YOUR PARTNER'S GUT

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter. They peered into the busy barber shop.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Eames said. "Look at all those customers waiting. Shouldn't Bernie be out front?"

"I'll call for backup," Goren replied, immediately stepping away from the entrance.

"It's just that he made such a point of telling us-"

"No, you're right," he said, flipping open his cell phone.

Forty-five minutes later they stood amid the stockpile of weapons and ammunition in the barber shop's back room. Uniformed officers led Bernie and his partner out in handcuffs.

"Who knew he was the go-to guy for the Masuccis?" Eames said.

Goren pointed. "Your gut knew."

* * *

.


	25. SUPPORT SYSTEM 2

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter. Bobby unlocked his apartment and followed Alex inside. She'd hardly said a word since leaving the squad room.

He took her coat. "Make yourself comfortable. Are you hungry?"

"I don't know." She opened his refrigerator, stared into it for a long minute, and closed it again.

"I'll make us some pasta." He started filling a pot.

She wandered into the other room. While he was cutting lettuce into a salad bowl she quietly reappeared at his side. "Thanks for letting me cuff Mulrooney. He... uh..."

Bobby wrapped his arms around her. "He never deserved you. He never knew you."

He'd expected her tears, but his own took him by surprise.

* * *

.


	26. SCHEMES REPRISE

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter. Alex leaned close to the door and took a deep breath. "It smells good in there."

"Chicken parmesan, as promised."

"I hope the wine's okay."

He borrowed the bottle from her and examined the label. "It's great."

"Those flowers are beautiful, Bobby." She brushed her fingers over the daisies cradled in his arm.

"I looked for ones you like. Shall we?" At her smile he knocked.

The door opened in a moment, and Mrs. Wellman ushered them inside with a cheerful welcome.


	27. ABHORRENT

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter. The man's lawyer was in there with him; they knew he wouldn't admit to a thing.

"This should be helpful." Captain Ross appeared, offering a coroner's report. "It just came from Dr. Rodgers. His DNA matches."

Eames held the sheet so Goren could read over her shoulder.

Goren leaned close and pointed. "Ten weeks – he had to know."

"Scum," Eames muttered. She took a deep breath to control her temper. "Let's see what he says now."

Goren led the way into the interrogation room and slapped the report onto the table. "Are you sure you didn't know Maureen Meyers? She was pregnant with your child."

* * *

.


	28. THE LANGUAGE OF LOVE

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter. Eames shook her head. "The stupid line's too long. We don't have time."

Goren studied her face. "You feeling okay?"

She rubbed her temples. "I was at my sister's all weekend. They have no coffee in the house."

"Oh, caffeine withdrawal headache." He stretched tall, scanned the crowd briefly, then disappeared.

Eames leaned on the coffee shop's window, squinting her eyes against the morning sun. In a couple minutes Goren was back, offering her a steaming cup.

"Thanks. Did you cut the line?" she asked as she accepted it.

"No – street vendor at the corner."

"You're my hero, Bobby."

* * *

.


	29. CLASSIC MISDIRECT

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter. Alex turned to face Bobby on the small porch. "Before we go on..." she said.

Bobby smiled. "Getting cold feet?"

"Come here," she whispered, placing both hands on his chest. "Can they see us inside?"

"Mm-hmm." He stepped closer and held her waist. "Camera above the porch light - it's right on us."

"What're they waiting for?" She touched his cheek, traced his lips. "Why haven't they moved in yet?"

Ross answered in their ear pieces. "Body-heat sensors aren't registering yet. Hang on, we got 'em now."

Crashes and shouts at the back of the house told them the SWAT team had surprised their target.

* * *

.


	30. SEARCH AND RESCUE

They stood at the door, both hesitant to enter.

"We shouldn't," Bobby said.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Chicken." She approached the captain's desk, opened a drawer and rifled a folder. "Got it."

When she pulled out a photograph, Bobby snatched it and rushed away. She calmly replaced the file and followed him to their desks.

"Eames, do you think he saw?"

"Believe me, we'd know. Why'd you put it in there?"

"I wanted you to find it when you signed the forms. But he took it off my desk!"

"Well, that'll teach you to bring in pictures from our cruise." She leaned closer. "But I appreciate the thought. Does this mean...?"

"Is February okay for you?"

* * *

_THE END_

_THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE_

_FINITO_

_NO MAS_


End file.
